


First Night

by EternalShipper



Series: By Order of The King... [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Blackmail, DubCon Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Light Bondage, Manipulative Louis, Manipulative Relationship, Obsessive Behavior, Self-Destructive Athos, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Loathing, Voyeurism, darkstory, dubcon, sociopath louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: Louis is King, but in Love and Sex Louis chooses no sides.Louis is obsessed with him.Louis is obsessed with her.Louis becomes even more obsessed with them together.Athos has been in his web for years, manipulated on his weaker moment. After he orders them married, he brings her into the games he plays with his favorite musketeer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I don't have much free time, stories and will be added and organized as I have time to write and post them. 
> 
> For this one, kink requests are acceptable if you'd like to make them.

“He hasn’t touched you yet, has he?” the King sits in a chair turned to the inside of the room and bed. “Our noble Athos. Probably waiting for you to come to him. He tried to dissuade me of this you know?!”

He waves his hand at Athos and he feels his shame and self-loathing deepen. 

He approached her, the back of his hands caressing her neck and face so softly it’s almost like they’re not truly there.

“I know you can never forgive me, but don’t let this night change you.” He brings the back of her hand to his lips, kissing it softly and deeply, trying to convey… something, he knows not what, as a tear escapes down his face.

She answers his whisper with one of her own “If it wasn’t you, it would be someone else. Louis has always been… obsessive in his passions. Besides, at least, I trust you will not incur any permanent damage.”

The hands releasing her voluminous hair from its complicated bun pause. 

“There’ll be no damage.” He swallows dryly and breathes deeply, calming his temper “That I can promise you. I am not a beast!” she avoids his eyes.

“What’s with all the whispering?” the King demands from his throne-like-chair.

“Hair, your highness.” completely loose Izabelle’s wavy and curly red hair falls past her hips “My Lady Wife is very particular about hers.”

“Mmm, it is quite lovely…” the king muses. “Drink your medicine Athos. We wouldn’t want the night to end too soon.”

“I had hoped, as this is my wife, we could waver the usual…” he is interrupted.

“She doesn’t have to have it today. Though I insist she has it next time. You, however, my dear Athos must have it today. “ Athos pauses, realizing the King expects his wife to make more appearances in his ‘games’. He means to argue, but the girl touches his hand and begs him with her eyes to let it go. So he does. For now. 

“Now, I’ll remind you both I Am King, and to deny me, even in private, is an act of treason.”

Athos pauses again, reaches the boudoir and drinks the clear liquid - as the King ordered.

He’s suddenly behind her, his deft fingers pulling at the strings of her corset. 

“Touch her hair Athos.” The king commands softly “Describe it for me. What does it smell like?”

Athos’ voice starts to slur, the drugs he ingested coming into effect bit by bit. “Yes,” he starts “soft like silk.” he noses at her nape, moving her hair out of the way, inhaling deeply. “Smells like vanilla, as does her skin.” He mouths at her neck, placing open kissed upon it as his hands force her clothing from her, leaving her bare to the Kings hungry stare.


	2. Just Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos follows the Kings command...

She is suddenly exposed and her arms cover her breasts without hesitation.

“No need for that, my dove.” The King starts “turn towards Athos and help him with his clothing” She shakes as her hands start to unfasten her husband’s uniform, feeling the goosebumps rise in her skin as his calloused fingertips explore her naked skin. She wonders how even in this situation she can feel the magnetism of attraction they had shared since the first moment.

“He gets amourous when high doesn’t he?” the king muses as the other man noses and kisses her hair. He’s completely naked and Isabelle looks strategically to a point over his shoulder. “Gets so obedient and unrestrained. His body can go for hours. I’ll show you: Athos, it’s time to kiss your lovely wife”

His face slowly approaches hers, his lips softly caressing from her cheekbone to her mouth, nipping gently at her full lips.

“Kiss her like you want to devour her”

Athos’ kiss becomes aggressive and he pulls her body flush to his. A big hand goes to her hair, pulling slightly, guiding the position of her head into his punishing kiss. The other is caressing at her back, and, she can feel him trace the lines of her scars.

“Turn her back to you, secure her arms behind her with your belt” 

As she feels the leather tighten around her wrists and arms Isabelle feels a few tears drop down her cheeks.

“No need for tears dear Izabelle. You’ll enjoy this, you’ll see. Athos, those tears are just begging to be cleaned aren’t they?”

Athos knows what the King wants. He turns her face to his, and licks the tear tracks softly, as he hears the King’s breathy sigh. The kisses he places on her eyelids are for his own benefit.

“You two look just sinfully perfect together.” The King’s voice is filled with glee. “I think we’ll start by teasing her Athos. Softly.” 

The musketeer takes her mouth in his, turning her head to the side and remaining behind her. He knows Louis will want to see every reaction her body has to give. His hands are rubbing at her upper arms softly, feeling the tremors of her body.

“Had you ever seen a more glorious pair of breasts? So full. And the color of her tips. So very pink and creamy. I do believe they are begging for your touch” His hands softly graze the skin of her chest, down the top of her breasts until he softly tickles her nipples, feeling them react. “So sensitive she is. Be firmer Athos.” Calloused hands cup her breasts massaging them, feeling their weight and deft fingers start to circle and rub at the sensitive tips. 

“Walk back Athos, I want you both on the bed. I want you to show her to me.” Athos walks back, taking her with him. They’re both on the soft mattress, him sitting behind her, his strong legs spreading hers. One hand going down to open her labia to the King’s stare. “So pretty a cunt has your petite comtesse. So pink. I want it played with Athos. Make her undo herself at your hands.”

Izabelle has closed her eyes, trying to will herself not to react, to make no sound. But, the more Athos touches her the harder it becomes.

One hand is holding her open while the other hand’s middle finger starts to softly circle her clit. 

“Her little pearl is becoming all swollen Athos.”

“She’s not there yet your majesty. She needs a little more teasing.” Athos softly tickles her clit, feeling her wetness, and goes back to circling it softly, feeling the moment she starts to forget herself, her hips start to move and he starts to rub her in circular movements. “There it is Your Highness, we’re getting there”

The King delights at Izabelle’s closed eyes, pearly teeth biting at her lower lip. “Izzie, don’t you think you should thank you Lord for making you feel good?”

“Thank You!” she says as fast as she can and here’s the tut-tut from the King. 

“Now Izzie… a Lady can do much better than that. Look him in the eye and thank your Lord properly.”

The girl moves to look Athos in the eye, the intensity in his eyes deepening and his fingers press harder against her.

“Thank you,” she gasps and feels a wave of pleasure coming over her “for making me fell… so good… My Lord” He kisses her deeply as the king orders him to rub her faster.

“You need to stop!” she asks between small moans “Oh, please! It’s too much! I can’t take it!” 

Athos knows stopping is not an option. He pulls her face to his, kissing her hard “You’ll take what I give you. Over and over again.” He feels her try to pull away from his hand and hastens his caresses as she rides her climax.

“Don’t stop Athos!” The King commands “I want at least two more out of her before we move on with our evening. And our list of pleasures is only getting started”


	3. The Night continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this came from...
> 
> My muse has been very porny and filthy lately...
> 
> *runs and hides under a rock*

“That’s it Izzie! Suck him harder” The King has always delighted at watching Athos being out of sorts, and the way his body contours and his hands fist the sheets is no exception “Now Athos, what shall we do next? Shall we edge your bride, so we can then move to the main event?” Athos is biting is knuckles and Louis knows it is not just to his wife’s mouth. “Shall we use your fingers again? Your mouth? Your cock?” Athos shudders, his whole body spasms and tenses and he grunts his orgasm.

Louis licks his lips as he takes in the scene: Athos undone, completely lost in his own pleasure; sweet, dangerous Izabelle on her knees, her arms still tied behind her swallowing every drop. He waits a few minutes as Athos comes back to himself. Izabelle looking fixedly to the floor.

“Athos, your Isabelle was so good early, coming from you fucking her ass. Came like a fountain. I feel we should take a look at her rosebud just to ascertain soreness.” Athos pulls her into his lap and opens her to his eyes, the tips of his fingers grazing softly. She moans. “Now Izzie, Athos is just checking to make sure you’re alright, you wanton girl. You’re not to come again until he’s given you permission. And I feel it will be awhile.  
Athos, you should tease that rosebud a bit to ensure no damage.”

The other man grazes his fingers across her swollen rosebud, watching it react, wondering how damaged he must be to enjoy such acts. He would dispense the king’s presence if he could, but touching his beautiful wife, turning her to shreds would become another addiction if he was not careful.

Two fingers dip into the recipient of oil at his side and spread it thickly across the opening he’s teasing, he pushes in and is met with very little resistance. He hears a stifled moan and pushes his fingers deeper, watching her swollen muscle twitch, squeezing his fingers. He slowly starts to pump his fingers in and out, a hiss of enjoyment leaving his lips. His other hand is holding her in place by the inner tight and once in a while, his thumb grazes over her clit. He enjoys her shudders more than he should and knows she’s probably biting her lower lip, by the way, her legs are tensing and her tiny toes are starting to curl.

He smiles when her she starts chanting “no, no, no” under her breath and her back starts to arch. Despite what the King had said he doesn’t stop and knows she won’t be able to control her body. Not with the level of sensitivity she has to being touched and not wrecked as she is. His thumb circles and caresses her clit softly but relentless as she shudders and grunts her body spasming on his lap. When she becomes boneless he pulls her into a sitting position on his lap, grabbing her by the hair and throat, kissing her punishingly.


End file.
